


Regrets

by InfernoFlame



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: После очередного расставания с Йеннифер Геральт был сам не свой – в корчме, в которой они остановились вместе с Лютиком, ведьмак пил за троих, почти не притрагивался к еде и вел себя тише обычного. Барда это настораживало. Геральт был его другом, единственным другом в этом мире, наполненном монстрами и злыми людьми. Вероятно, образ жизни Белого Волка не подходил Лютику, но рядом с ведьмаком парню всегда становилось спокойнее...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 16





	Regrets

После очередного расставания с Йеннифер Геральт был сам не свой — в корчме, в которой они остановились вместе с Лютиком, ведьмак пил за троих, почти не притрагивался к еде и вел себя тише обычного. Барда это настораживало. Геральт был его другом, единственным другом в этом мире, наполненном монстрами и злыми людьми. Вероятно, образ жизни Белого Волка не подходил Лютику, но рядом с ведьмаком парню всегда становилось спокойнее.

Мясник из Блавикена, нагоняющий на людей страх, Лютику дарил ощущение безопасности. А большего ему было и не нужно. Геральт многим казался безжалостным хищником, и только, наверно, странствующий бард знал, каков он на самом деле. Лютику нравилось наблюдать за ним. В отличие от остальных людей, белоголовый ведьмак никогда не хвастался своими достижениями, не вел долгих утомительных бесед и всегда держался темноты.

Еще сильнее юноше нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Геральт упражняется с мечом. Легенды гласили, что ведьмаки были самыми искусными фехтовальщиками, и Лютик не стал бы спорить с этим утверждением ни за какие деньги — сам все видел собственными глазами.

Однако дело было вовсе не в этом.

Геральт нравился ему. Во всех смыслах. Вот только в балладах об этом не поется, а среди обычных деревенских людей — осуждается. Сам ведьмак к барду никакого интереса не проявлял: Геральт всегда довольствовался только женщинами, как и сам Лютик.

Только ни у того, ни у другого давно не было девушки в постели, и от этого парню становилось еще более неловко.

— Знаешь, Геральт…

Ведьмак, до этого мешающий ложкой какую-то мясную похлебку, мрачно сузил желтые глаза, давая понять своему другу, что он не настроен на разговор во время этой вечерней трапезы. «Ну и ладно», — подумал Лютик, привыкший к отсутствию манер у убийцы чудовищ. Понимая, что в главном зале корчмы ему больше нечего делать, юноша схватил с лавки свою лютню, с которой не расставался даже ночью, и вылез из-за стола.

— Пойду-ка я в нашу комнату. Буду ждать тебя наверху.

Геральт никак на это не отреагировал, только продолжил равнодушно хлебать из тарелки. Сердце Лютика болезненно сжалось. Кметы поговаривали, будто бы ведьмаки не испытывали никаких эмоций, но Геральт, казалось, был потерян без Йеннифер, которую Лютик искренне недолюбливал. Эта чародейка высасывала из Белого Волка все соки, и если бы бард понимал, что убийца монстров нашел в этой женщине, то попытался бы любым способом оградить его от нее.

Геральт был достоин большего.

С этими мыслями Лютик, последний раз взглянув на Мясника из Блавикена, сидящего в дальнем углу корчмы, двинулся наверх по неприятно скрипучей лестнице. Их с Геральтом комната находилась в самом конце коридора и представляла собой небольшую спальню. Открыв дверь и переступив порог, бард приставил свою лютню к стене, по пути расстегивая камзол, в котором было довольно жарко.

На самом деле дожидаться Геральта у него не было сил. Глаза уже слипались от недосыпа. Зевнув, Лютик сел на край постели, снял с ног кожаные сапоги, подаренные каким-то бароном за балладу в честь любимой дочери (с которой бард, конечно же, соизволил разделить ложе, но ее отцу об этом не сказал ни слова), и улегся на жесткую кровать, думая о чем-то своем. Парень уже готов был сомкнуть глаза, и точно сомкнул бы, если бы не внезапно заявившийся в комнату ведьмак. Лютик всегда удивлялся его бесшумному шагу. Наверное, этому учили всех мужчин в Каэр Морхене — легендарной крепости ведьмаков, о которой Геральт никогда ему не рассказывал. А уж сейчас он точно не был настроен на разговоры. Зайдя внутрь комнаты и закрыв дверь на щеколду, Белый Волк снял с себя ножны и поставил меч по соседству с лютней своего надоедливого болтливого спутника. Лютик с этого почему-то умилился.

Не сказав ничего, Геральт снял с себя холщевую рубашку и прилег на кровать рядом, однако, в отличие от барда, смыкать глаза не торопился.

— Снова бессонница? — Лютик повернулся к своему другу.

Геральт молчал.

— Это все из-за нее, да? Опять думаешь о Йеннифер?

Ответ был не нужен. Ведьмак поджал губы. Желтые глаза уставились на барда. В такие моменты, казалось, Геральт пытался испепелить его жутким взглядом, но сейчас Лютик ничего не боялся. Сердце забилось еще чаще от осознания того, что сейчас белоголовый был так близко.

Понимая, что медлить уже нет смысла, бард осторожно придвинулся к Белому Волку и коснулся губами его губ. Геральт, к его удивлению, почему-то не отстранился.  
  
— Лютик, что ты творишь? — лишь произнес он, пока парень, воспользовавшись моментом, пытался устроиться удобнее.

Рука барда легла на обнаженную ведьмачью грудь.

— Я? Стараюсь расслабить тебя.

— Лютик, это не так делается… Зараза!

Стоило Лютику сжать рукой сквозь штаны его твердеющий член, как ведьмак громко выругался от ощущений. Люди слагали много выдумок насчет убийц чудовищ, но всем было известно насчет повышенного либидо у мужчин данной профессии. Именно поэтому Геральт так часто забывался в окружении женщин.

— Что на тебя нашло, Лютик?

Лютик, не обращая внимания на его недоумение, вновь припал к мужским губам, намереваясь украсть еще больше поцелуев этой ночью. И тут ведьмак сдался. Бард мысленно возликовал, когда Геральт внезапно перехватил инициативу, нависнув над ним и вдавив юношу в кровать. Издав тихий стон, Лютик неловко начал стаскивать с Белого Волка набедренники, желая увидеть то, что интересовало его уже долгое время. Ведьмак, поняв, что нужно его другу, сам стянул с себя льняные штаны, перед этим развязав тесемки. Рука барда тут же сжала его возбужденную плоть. Геральт уже был готов ко всему, и это немного испугало Лютика. Он не ожидал, что ведьмаки могут быть такими напористыми в постели. 

Несмотря на страх, останавливать Геральта он не собирался.

Будь что будет.

Перевернув Лютика на спину, Белый Волк впился губами в его незащищенную шею и оставил на бледной коже темный след от засоса. Бард громко застонал, сжав руками медвежью шкуру под собой. Ведьмак, на удивление, был с ним нежен — его сильные руки ласково гладили спину любовника, не позволяя Лютику подняться на локтях. Куда-то дергаться парень не собирался.

Когда Геральт принялся нетерпеливо снимать с него штаны, бард немного занервничал. Мужчин, несмотря на большой опыт, у него никогда не было. Он и понятия не имел, как это будет происходить, тем более с ведьмаком, ведь Геральт всегда славился своей нетерпеливостью.

Ведьмак, поднявшись с барда, подошел к стулу, на котором были раскиданы его вещи. Сунув руку в одну из седельных сумок, снятых с Плотвы на ночь, Геральт достал небольшой флакон с маслом. Вернувшись к Лютику, Белый Волк зубами выдернул (читай, вырвал) пробку из стеклянного сосуда, нанес немного вязкой жидкости себе на пальцы и выкинул флакон к черту, не боясь замарать ковры в предоставленной им хозяином корчмы комнате.

Когда Геральт коснулся Лютика, парень вздрогнул от неожиданности. Уж слишком умело вел себя Мясник из Блавикена…  
Неужели…

— Геральт? — подал голос бард, пока ведьмак размазывал масло между его ягодицами. — Ты когда-то уже это делал? У тебя были мужчины?

Геральт не ответил. Лютик громко охнул, когда один палец ведьмака проник в него. Смяв шкуру под собой, бард постарался привыкнуть к этим ощущениям. Поначалу ему было неприятно, но спустя какое-то время движения Белого Волка даже начали приносить ему некоторое удовольствие. Геральт, видя, что его друг расслабился, добавил еще один палец. Лютик головой рухнул на подушку. Ведьмак, поняв, что его любовник готов, снова навалился на него, сунув под барда руку и нащупав рукой его член. Юноша стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как Геральт сжимает его твердую плоть.

— Геральт, пожалуйста…

Упрашивать ведьмака долго не пришлось — стоило Лютику на мгновение отвлечься, как Белый Волк принялся осторожно входить в него. Да, естество у Геральта было и вправду немалых размеров, а управлялся он с ним явно ничуть не хуже меча. Неудивительно, что девушки прыгали к нему в постель куда чаще, чем к самому Лютику, несмотря на то, что Геральт был мрачным человеком, в отличие от самого Юлиана. Он даже не умел петь и слагать стихи! Но, вестимо, далеко не это женщины ценили в мужчинах.

Вжав Лютика в кровать, ведьмак двинулся вперед, входя в барда больше чем наполовину. Юноша, хоть ему и было непривычно, сопротивляться не стал. Геральт наверняка знал что делает. Бард доверял ему — а доверие в этом деле явно было важнее всего остального. Движения Мясника из Блавикена были аккуратными, хотя Лютик видел, что белоголовый еле сдерживается в порыве страсти. Пальцами лаская член барда, Геральт желал как можно скорее все довести до конца. Лютик стонал от каждого его прикосновения. Да, пожалуй, правду говорят в народе — кто не спал с ведьмаком, тот не знал удовольствия. Парень цеплялся за дубовое изголовье кровати, кричал, умолял Геральта не останавливаться ни не секунду.

То, о чем он так давно мечтал, наконец, сбылось.

Геральт, не сбавляя темпа, сжимал свободной рукой его бедро, навалившись на Лютика всем телом. Бард жадно хватал ртом воздух. Почувствовав, что разрядка уже близко, он двинулся навстречу Геральту, давая понять, что хочет чего-то большего. Просить Белого Волка даже не пришлось. Схватив Юлиана за короткие волосы и задрав его голову, Мясник из Блавикена увеличил темп, жестче вбиваясь в податливое тело друга. Скрип кровати и стоны Лютика заглушали остальные внешние звуки, хотя на какой-то миг барду показалось, что где-то там внизу, в конюшне, он услышал всхрап Плотвы, привязанной к столбу.

Возможно, Йеннифер сейчас бы проклинала его, если бы узнала об этом. Лютик ее больше не боялся. Что ему до этой ведьмы? Она не ценила и не любила Геральта так, как это делал он. В отличие от нее, Лютик всегда был рядом с ведьмаком.

Не хотел его оставлять одного. Ни на минуту.

Когда пелена начала застилась глаза, бард громко вскрикнул, чувствуя, как его оставляют силы. Пальцы Геральта так и продолжали ловко ласкать его член, хотя в этом уже не было никакой нужды. Дожидаться Белого Волка Лютику долго не пришлось — несколько грубых толчков, и ведьмак излился в него теплым семенем, замарав при этом шкуру, на которой все это время лежал бард.

В отличие от юноши, Геральту не нужно было переводить дыхание и отдыхать. Оставив барда в покое, Белый Волк привстал с кровати и направился к столику, куда дочь корчмаря каждое утро приносила кувшин со свежей родниковой водой. Особо не церемонясь, Геральт умыл свое лицо.

Лютик внимательно наблюдал за каждым его движением.

Вытерев шею полотенцем, Мясник из Блавикена повернулся к новоявленному любовнику, который вылезать из постели не спешил.

— Никому ни слова об этом, Лютик.

— Я и не собирался трепаться об этом на каждом углу, Геральт, — усмехнулся парень, переворачиваясь на спину. — Мне моя репутация, знаешь ли, дорога. Вот только… — Лютик нахмурился, серьезно глядя на Геральта. — Только я сожалею, что мы не пришли к этому раньше.

Белый Волк в ответ на такое только скривил губы:

— Я не хочу обсуждать это сейчас. Поговорим утром. Ты лучше засыпай, а я схожу вниз, проверю Плотву.

Признаться, что-то в словах Геральта не понравилось Лютику, но сейчас он решил не выяснять их отношения. Всему свое время. К тому же, бард давно хотел спать.

И теперь эта ночь обещала пройти спокойно.


End file.
